Dynasty Warriors 7/DLC
Japanese Voice Option This DLC allows players to download and use Japanese voice overs while playing Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *PSN - Free *Xbox Live - Free Costume Pack 0 Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors. Only the characters featured below receive these costumes. Some countries refer to this as the "Old Costume Pack" such as Germany. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99; Free with pre-order (JP) *XBox Live - 80 MSP Zhaoyun-dw7-dwdlc.jpg|Zhao Yun Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc.jpg|Xiahou Dun Taishici-dw7-dlc.jpg|Taishi Ci Diaochan-dw7-dlc.jpg|Diao Chan Lubu-dw7-dlc.jpg|Lu Bu Costume Pack 1 Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 6. Also contains costumes for Da Qiao, Jiang Wei, Xing Cai, and Zhu Rong based off their extra costumes from Warriors Orochi Z. But in the outfit selection screen these are labeled as Dynasty Warriors 6 costumes. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 (USA); Free (JP) *XBox Live - 80 MSP Luxun-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Lu Xun Dongzhuo-dw7-dlc-dw6.PNG|Dong Zhuo Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Xiahou Dun Xiaoqiao-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Xiao Qiao Zhenji-dw7-dlc-dw6.png|Zhen Ji Costume Pack 2 Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 5. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 (USA); Free (JP) *XBox Live - 80 MSP Ganning-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Gan Ning Zhangliao-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Zhang Liao Liubei-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Liu Bei Lingtong-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Ling Tong Diaochan-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Diao Chan Costume Pack 3 Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 4. Also contains costumes for Cao Pi, Ling Tong, Xing Cai, and Guan Ping based off their re-color costumes from Dynasty Warriors 5. But in the outfit selection screen these are labeled as Dynasty Warriors 4 costumes. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 (USA); Free (JP) *XBox Live - TBA Yueying-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Yue Ying Zhoutai-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Zhou Tai Caoren-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Cao Ren Sunjian-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Sun Jian Machao-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Ma Chao Costume Pack 4 Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 3. ;Cost *PSN - 300 yen (JP) *XBox Live - 80 Microsoft Points Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Xiahou Dun Sunshangxiang-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Sun Shang Xiang Machao-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Ma Chao Simayi-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Sima Yi Yuanshao-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Yuan Shao Original Costume Pack 1 A costume pack for Wei which dresses characters in modern day school themed outfits. ;Cost *PSN - $4.99 (USA); 500 yen (JP) *XBox Live - 400 MSP XiahouDun-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xiahou Dun DianWei-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Dian Wei XuZhu-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xu Zhu CaoCao-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Cao XiahouYuan-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xiahou Yuan ZhangLiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhang Liao XuHuang-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xu Huang ZhangHe-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhang He ZhenJi-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhen Ji CaoRen-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Ren CaoPi-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Pi CaiWenji-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cai Wenji JiaXu-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Jia Xu Original Costume Pack 2 A costume pack for Wu which dresses characters in modern day school themed outfits. ;Cost *PSN - $4.99 (USA); 500 yen (JP) *XBox Live - 400 MSP ZhouYu-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Zhou Yu LuXun-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lu Xun TaishiCi-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Taishi Ci SunShangXiang-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Shang Xiang SunJian-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Jian SunQuan-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Quan LuMeng-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lu Meng GanNing-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Gan Ning HuangGai-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Huang Gai SunCe-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Ce DaQiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Da Qiao XiaoQiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Xiao Qiao ZhouTai-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Zhou Tai LingTong-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Ling Tong DingFeng-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Ding Feng LianShi-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lian Shi Original Costume Pack 3 A costume pack for Shu which dresses characters in modern day school themed outfits. ;Cost *PSN - $4.99 (USA); 500 yen (JP) *XBox Live - 400 MSP ZhaoYun-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhao Yun GuanYu-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Yu ZhangFei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhang Fei ZhugeLiang-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhuge Liang LiuBei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Liu Bei MaChao-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Ma Chao HuangZhong-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Huang Zhong JiangWei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Jiang Wei WeiYan-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Wei Yan PangTong-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Pang Tong YueYing-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Yue Ying GuanPing-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Ping XingCai-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Xing Cai LiuShan-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Liu Shan MaDai-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Ma Dai GuanSuo-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Suo BaoSanniang-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Bao Sanniang Original Costume Pack 4 An original costume pack for Jin and Other featuring them in modern day school themed outfits. ;Cost *PSN - $4.99 (USA); 500 yen (JP) *XBox Live - 400 MSP SimaYi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Yi SimaShi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Shi SimaZhao-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Zhao DengAi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Deng Ai WangYuanji-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Wang Yuanji GuoHuai-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Guo Huai‎‎ ZhugeDan-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Zhuge Dan ZhongHui-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Zhong Hui XiahouBa-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Xiahou Ba DiaoChan-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Diao Chan LuBu-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Lu Bu DongZhuo-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Dong Zhuo YuanShao-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Yuan Shao ZhangJiao-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Zhang Jiao MengHuo-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Meng Huo ZhuRong-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Zhu Rong Fantasy Costume Pack Fantasy themed outfits for the sixteen characters that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *PSN - $4.99 (USA); 500 yen (JP) *XBox Live - 400 msp (USA) LiuShan-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Liu Shan MaDai-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Ma Dai GuanSuo-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guan Suo BaoSanniang-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Bao Sanniang CaiWenji-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Cai Wenji JiaXu-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Jia Xu DingFeng-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Ding Feng LianShi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Lian Shi SimaShi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Sima Shi SimaZhao-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Sima Zhao DengAi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Deng Ai WangYuanji-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Wang Yuanji GuoHuai-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guo Huai ZhugeDan-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Zhuge Dan ZhongHui-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Zhong Hui XiahouBa-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Xiahou Ba Original Costume Pack 5 Costumes for the characters in the Wei faction sporting outfits based on fairy tales, myths, and legends. ;Cost *500 yen XiahouDun-DW7-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Xiahou Dun ZhangLiao-DW7-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Zhang Liao CaiWenji-DW7-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Cai Wenji Original Costume Pack 6 Costumes for the characters in the Wu faction sporting outfits based on fairy tales, myths, and legends. ;Cost :500 yen New Weapon Pack 1 Adds a new set of weapons. ;Cost *PSN - $1.99 (USA); 100 yen for each weapon, 200 yen total (JP) *XBox Live - 160 MSP Bomb-dw7-dlc.jpg|Bomb Bomb Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg Dagger-Axe-dw7-dlc.jpg|Dagger-Axe Dagger-Axe Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg New Weapon Pack 2 Adds a new set of weapons. ;Cost *PSN - $1.99 (USA); 100 yen for each weapon, 200 yen total (JP) *XBox Live - 160 MSP Short Pike-dw7-dlc.jpg|Short Pike Short Pike Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg Mace-dw7-dlc.jpg|Mace Mace Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg New Weapon Pack 3 Adds a new weapon. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 (USA); 100 yen (JP) *XBox Live - 80 MSP Giant Axe-dw7-dlc.jpg|Giant Axe Giant Axe Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg New Weapon Pack 4 Adds a new set of weapons. ;Cost *PSN - $1.99 (USA); 100 yen for each weapon, 200 yen total (JP) *Xbox Live - 160MSP Dw7-dlcweapon06-01.jpg|Pugil Stick Dw7-dlcweapon06-02.jpg Buckler Blade-dw7-dlc.jpg|Spiked Shield Buckler Blade Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg New Weapon Pack 5 Adds a new weapon. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 (USA); 100 yen (JP) *Xbox Live - 80MSP Thunderclap Sword-dw7-dlc.jpg|Thunderclap Sword Thunderclap Sword Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg| New Weapon Pack 6 Adds a new weapon. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 (USA); 100 yen (JP) *Xbox Live - 80MSP Iron Boat-dw7-dlc.jpg|Iron Boat Iron Boat Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg| New Weapon Pack 7 Adds a new weapon. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 (USA); 100 yen (JP) *Xbox Live - 80MSP Boomerang-dw7-dlc.jpg|Boomerang Boomerang Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg| New Weapon Pack 8 Adds a new weapon. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 (USA); 100 yen (JP) *Xbox Live - 80MSP Moon-Cutting Blade-dw7-dlc.jpg|Moon-Cutting Blade Moon-Cutting Blade Screen Shot-dw7-dlc.jpg| New Weapon Ranks 1 Alternate versions for 21 already existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: Axe, Gloves, Chain and sickle, Arm Cannon, Flail, Flute, War Fan, Flying swords, Nunchaku, Throwing Knives, Whip, Great Sword, Tonfa, Curved Sword, Staff, Spear, Halberd and Claws. If they are downloaded, the DLC exclusive weapons (Dagger Axe, Bomb, and Short Pike) are also included. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen (JP) *XBox Live - TBA Dw7-dlc-altweaponset01-01.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset01-02.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset01-03.jpg New Weapon Ranks 2 Alternate versions for 20 already existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: Wheels, Shaman Rod, Brush, Spinner, Iron Fan, Sword, Rapier, Lance, Crossbow, Harp, Double Voulge, Pike, Club, Sword and Shield, Twin Rods, Twin Axes, Bow, Twin Swords. If they are downloaded, the DLC exclusive weapons (Mace and Giant Axe) are also included. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen (JP) *XBox Live - TBA Dw7-dlc-altweaponset02-01.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset02-02.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset02-03.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset02-04.jpg New Weapon Ranks 3 Alternate versions for 20 already existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: Flying Swords, Chain and Sickle, Great Sword, Curved Sword, Twin Axes, Halberd, Bow, Spinner, War Fan, Nunchaku, Crossbow, Pike, Staff, Gloves, Flail, Flute, Double Voulge, Club. If they are downloaded, the DLC exclusive weapons (Short Pike and Dagger-Axe) are also included. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen (JP) *XBox Live - TBA Dw7-dlc-altweaponset03-01.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset03-02.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset03-03.jpg New Weapon Ranks 4 Alternate versions for 21 already existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: Brush, Sword, Sword and Shield, Spear, Twin Rods, Nunchaku, Rapier, Lance, Harp, Tonfa, Claws, Axe, Wheels, Arm Cannon, Iron Fan, Throwing Knives, Whip, and Twin Swords. If they are downloaded, the DLC exclusive weapons (Bomb, Mace and Giant Axe) are also included. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen (JP) *XBox Live - TBA Dw7-dlc-altweaponset04-01.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset04-02.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset04-03.jpg New Weapon Ranks 5 Alternate versions for 21 already existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: Axe, Gloves, Arm Cannon, Flail, Flute, War Fan, Flying Swords, Chain and Sickle, Nunchaku, Throwing Knives, Whip, Great Sword, Tonfa, Curved Sword, Staff, Spear, Halberd, and Claws. If they are downloaded, the DLC exclusive weapons (Dagger-Axe, Bomb, and Short Pike) are also included. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen (JP) *XBox Live - TBA Dw7-dlc-altweaponset05-01.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset05-02.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset05-03.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset05-04.jpg New Weapon Ranks 6 Alternate versions for 20 already existing weapon types. Weapon types for this set include: Wheels, Shaman Rod, Brush, Spinner, Iron Fan, Sword, Rapier, Lance, Crossbow, Harp, Double Voulge, Pike, Club, Sword and Shield, Twin Axes, Twin Rods, Bow and Twin Swords. If they are downloaded, the DLC exclusive weapons (Giant Axe and Mace) are also included. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen (JP) *XBox Live - TBA Dw7-dlc-altweaponset06-01.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset06-02.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset06-03.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset06-04.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset06-05.jpg Dw7-dlc-altweaponset06-06.jpg New Stage and BGM Pack 1 Allows players to experience three original scenarios for Conquest Mode based around Meng Huo on a new stage: Sanjiang Castle. Includes BGM tracks from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Dynasty Warriors 6. ;Cost *PSN - 200 yen, BGM free (JP) *XBox Live - 240 MSP :BGM tracks were released as separate free downloads in Japan. Stage Pack 1 Features remastered Dynasty Warriors 2 maps for the Yellow Turbans and Hulao Gate. Each feature three scenarios for play in Conquest Mode. Includes BGM tracks from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Dynasty Warriors 6. ;Cost *PSN - 200 yen for each mission pack, 400 yen total, BGM free (JP) *XBox Live - 320 MSP :BGM tracks, Yellow Turbans and Hulao Gate scenario packs were released as separate downloads in Japan. Avatar Icons Icons of the playable cast which can be used as the player's avatars on the Playstation Network. Playstation 3 users only. ;Cost *50 yen each Category: Downloadable Content